shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rouge Pirates
The Rouge Pirates is a pirate crew from North Blue that is led by Melvin Rain. 'Crew Strength' 'Crewmembers' The order is the order in which the crew member joined the crew. Captain: '''Melvin Rain '''Vice-Captain/First Mate: ''Natsu John'' Navigator: '[[Jane Donald|''Jane Donald]] '''Doctor: Doc Death Chef: '''"Poppy" Klink '''Sniper/Lookout: Macky Jones Archaeologist: Rasheed Omarian Shipwright: '''Gear '''Musician: Beth Norman This crew has exactly 1, 009 members in it. The ones shown above are the main members and are the best at doing what they specialize in. The main members are also the main members because they are all much stronger than most of the rest of the crew. For the other 1, 000 members, only 800 are for battling and doing chores. The others are for a specific job (eg. musicians, doctors). The are at least 20 of each of the specialized crew member (eg. at least 20 navigators, at least 20 snipers), not including the main members. The main members who have a specific job is also the leader of everyone else with the same job (Jane would be the head of all the other navigators). 'Ship' The Rouge Pirates' pirate ship is the Rouge Battleship. 'Relationships ' 'Goals' Melvin Rain: To catch up to X. Drake and join along his journey and prove to X. Drake that he has grown strong by deafeating him. His second dream, once the first one is completed, is to be the Pirate King. Natsu John: For humans and fishman/merfolk to live together in peace. Jane Donald: To kill "Maelstrom Spider" Squardo. 'Locations Visited ' Whiskey Peak Little Garden 'History ' Rouge Pirates This is just a quick summary, for full history, read here. Melvin Rain had single handely destroyed the Marine base that he had been put in charge of and had beaten everyone half to death. The worst part is he hadn't even fought seriously. He had stolen a Marine battleship and painted all the flags red and crossed out any and all Marine symbols. Starting with this, he had created the Rouge Pirates. Natsu Enters This is just a quick summary, for full history, read here. Beaten by the Arlong Pirates. Ditched by the entrance to the Grand Line. Drifted all they way to North Blue. Natsu couldn't believe that all this had happened in such a short period of time. Training for several years by attacking both pirates and Marines and destroying their ships. Finally, the day when he would swim back to East blue to deafeat the Arlong Pirates came. He was near the entrance to the Grand Line but stopped when he saw a strange looking Marine battleship. He had decided to check it out. He came onboard and saw Melvin sitting there all alone. Melvin had asked Natsu to join and after a long conversation and the news that the Arlong Pirates was defeated, Natsu agreed to join. The Rouge Pirates' First Davy Back Fight Upon entering the Grand Line, only when the crew was just Melvin and Natsu, they had drifted all the way to Whiskey Peak because both Melvin and Natsu have no navigation skills. They had met with a pirate crew that had challenged them to a Davy Back Fight. This crew (much like the Foxy Pirates) take pride in their numbers. They are a pirate crew that waits at the entrance of the Grand Line to challenge rookie pirate crews to a Davy Back Fight to increase their numbers. Because they have a wotan and a giant in their pirate crew, they are really cocky in physical challenges and betted that if they lose, then 1000 crew members will join the Rouge Pirates. They had challenge the Rouge Pirates and in 10 minutes had lost each and every single round, thus losing all their members to the Rouge Pirates. Jane Enters This is just a quick summary, for full history, read here. Growing up, Jane was dispised by her 9 sisters for being better looking. Her parents and sisters were afraid of her because she was able to tell the weather (which is said to be very difficult on the Grand Line). One day, Jane's sisters played a prank on her and Jane got mad. In her anger, she had used her Devil Fruit ability (Misuto Misuto no Mi) unknowingly and created an illusion which scarred her sisters. Her parents then kicked her out of her house and her sisters spreaded a rumour that she was a witch. She was invited to live in with the boy she had a crush on because he felt sorry for her because of her sisters and the rumours. He had helped her trained her Devil Fruit ability to protect herself in the future and sometime in the 8 years of training, Jane and that boy became romantically involved and proposed to Jane. When Jane is 18 and the boy is 26, he had became a Marine Ensign and went to war at Marineford against the Whitebeard Pirates. Jane had used that time to get revenge on her sisters using her trained Devil Fruit ability and in an accident, killed her sisters. Jane ran home and hid in her covers and cried for a week. One day, her fiancee's best friend gave her bad news. "Maelstrom Spider" Squardo had killed her fiancee. She now wanted revenge and set off on the Grand Line by herself on a tiny little boat towards the New World. She had met the Rouge Pirates on the way and after a series of events had join the crew as their head navigator. Little Garden The Rouge Pirates followed their Log Pose and are now at Little Garden. When the crew got there, the ship was immediatly attacked by a tyrannosaurus rex. However, Melvin and Natsu both attacked it at the same time with one inhuman punch from the both of them and killed it. Suddenly, a giant appeared out of nowhere laughing very merrily. At first the crew freaked out and the lesser important members started firing out of the battleship's cannons. The giant had no intention of retaliating and Melvin, Natsu, and Jane saw that. Jane had ordered everyone to stop but because Jane was just the head navigator and not the captain, no one listened to her. Melvon took over and ordered everyone to stop, which pissed off Jane because no one listened to her. The giant started laughing again and said that humans are hilarious. He revealed his name to be Brogy. Natsu asked what a giant was doing on an island full of dinousaurs and Brogy had told them the story about how him and Dorry were on that island battling over who was right. Brogy had also said that he had won and killed his best friend. Now, he can return to Elbaf. He sat on his raft and was about to sail off when Jane asked how long it would take for the Log Pose to set and Brogy answered 1 year, which surpirsed everybody. "Gebabababababa! Have fun on this island! Gebabababababa!", ''Brogy said as he sailed off back to Elbaf. Melvin and Natsu saw this as an opportunity to train themselves further but Jane just saw this as a huge setback to her dream. Melvin and Natsu had set off to train, leaving Jane together with the rest of the crew. The male part of the crew was dissapointed because they think that a female shouldn't lead men. Jane saw this as an opportunity to use the time that Melvin and Natsu are gonna be away to change the sexist men into a responsible group of men that does what she says. Over the course of the year, Melvin and Natsu came and go to eat and heal and then off to training. Jane kept using illusions to scare the crew into following her orders too and it's slowly working. Many of the crew kept becoming unconcious and getting a high fever. Finally a year was over and the Log Pose was set. Melvin and Natsu came back from training for the last time. When they got back, they were really surprised. All the men of the crew is doing chores and helping out the women instead of just lazing about and ordering women around. Melvin and Natsu had realized that Jane corrected them and was glad for it but they also saw a hint of fear in the mens faces and now Melvin and Natsu also gets scared when Jane asks them to do something (but in a comedic fashion, similar with Luffy when he pisses off Nami). They had also noticed that many of the crew has a high fever and their ship's doctors can't do anything about it. Melvin, Natsu, and Jane began to worry. They now head off to the next island. 'Trivia''' Category:Pirate Crews